


Constellations on Skin

by secluded_delusions



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A bit of drama, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Clack, Cloud cuts loose and has fun, Cloud has freckles!!, Crushes, Cute, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Happy Birthday Cloud Strife, Happy Ending, He's a freckled smol, Insecurity, LMAO, Love, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of a fight, a bit of angst, a fucking long ass 11k+ one shot, all over!, and lots of them!, and plenty of encouragement, anxious beginning, because drunkeness, but lots of love and support, for once, i tease cloud but i love him so much, possibly romanticizing alcohol and drunkeness, there are some swears in here, way more freckled than canon and i'm not changing my headcanon, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secluded_delusions/pseuds/secluded_delusions
Summary: Cloud has never had a ‘proper’ birthday much to the shock of a particular best friend.  ‘Proper’ here meaning: drunk as fuck and making a fool of oneself on one’s birthday... and Cloud is transcending in a way he didn't know was possible.





	Constellations on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> This fic was inspired by [White Light - Gorillaz](https://youtu.be/SJ-S968G7Jc). I was listening to the Gorillaz at work and this song came on, and it gave me some amazing visuals in my head for a Clack fic. It was also originally going to be short and sweet like my previous fics, and it became an 11k+ word fic that turned out vastly different than the original concept. I will go more into that at the end of the fic, so you can see how much different it's become, and I'm so happy with how it ended up. I also intended for this to be up and published on Cloud's birthday on the 11th, but I wasn't even close to being done, and had about 5-6K words at the time, but I am really happy I managed to finish this for Cloud's alternate bday on the 19th.
> 
> I want to thank [zimithrus1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimithrus1) for beta-ing my fic when it was only about 7k words. She gave me some valuable input and I knew where I needed to work and expand on. Make sure you check out her many Clack fics, they're so addicting to read! So thank you so much, my dear, for taking the time to go over my fic for me in its early stages. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and/or constructive critiques are much appreciated!  
> So without further ado, please enjoy!

Cloud Strife gazes at his reflection in the bathroom mirror; it blinks back at him as blue eyes roam over his features.  Washed hair still damp, the weight of the water causes those stubborn blond spikes to droop, but not for long; soon enough they will begin to defy gravity all on their own again.  For a moment, Cloud remembers when he was picked on as a child: being teased that he had a bad case of bed-head, and for the freckles splattered across his face – it was just another thing that distanced himself from every other person his age; it’s not like he needed another reason to be an outcast.  Now, at nineteen years old, he is long over the awful things those people said in his childhood, but he still isn’t keen on his freckles.

“I look like some cutesy little kid,” he grumbles under his breath, pouting, which only seems to enhance the roundness of his cheeks, cheeks that still hold some semblance of baby-fat on them.  He is rather fond of the fact that his hair sticks up unassisted, though.  He thinks it looks pretty cool, especially since finding out a few years ago that he’s not the only one with hair as unruly as his.

A tall and rambunctious man with long brunet hair just as wild as Clouds, with an infectious laugh and a smile that makes everyone – man, woman, or other – stop in their tracks and stare comes to mind.  Zack Fair: Cloud’s first and only best friend, is as sanguine as he is personable, and – DAMMIT!!  He is so attractive it’s ridiculous!  Minerva, it’s not fair!!  This amazing, warm, kind, dashing man wants to take Cloud out for a night on the town to get drunk and have fun – and why does this have to happen tonight?  Why does it have to be on his birthday?  He’s only going to embarrass himself in front of Zack, of all people, the one person whose opinion of Cloud really matters to Cloud.

A rush of air escapes his lungs as Cloud realizes he’s been holding his breath, and grips onto the sink counter to ground himself; an uncomfortable knot twists in his stomach.  His hands clench and unclench the edge of the counter; there is a rapid pounding in his chest that he can feel in his ears, can hear the blood pumping through his veins, his face heating up.  This is happening.  Tonight is happening.  Odin, why is tonight happening?  He hangs his head with eyes closed and mouth open; deep breath.  Deep breath.  Nice and slow.  In.  And out.  _Deep.  Breath._

Cloud Strife is nineteen years old, and it’s his birthday.  And a certain best friend of his is taking him out for drinks, clubbing, and bar-hopping, because apparently Cloud has never had a ‘proper’ birthday much to the shock of this particular best friend.  ‘Proper’ here meaning: drunk as fuck and making a fool of oneself on one’s eighteenth birthday, much like this certain best friend did on his eighteenth birthday three years ago, and who has been pestering Cloud about it all year upon finding out that Cloud did nothing remarkable on his eighteenth birthday.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Cloud asks his reflection once he’s calmed down, not expecting an answer.  Grabbing the light blue, long-sleeved shirt hanging on the bathroom doorknob, Cloud puts it on and buttons it all the way up to the collar.  He’s not surprised it still fits after all these years; he hasn’t gained much weight at all.  He’s always been more on the scrawny side, in both weight and height; another thing he was teased about as a child, but that thought leaves as soon as it arrives.

“This is too formal…” Cloud unbuttons the top two buttons of his dress shirt, and rolls the sleeves up to his elbows, examining his exposed forearms.  More freckles dust those thin limbs.  He sighs, knowing the shirt is one of the only two pieces of clothing he has that isn’t worn out; a set of formal wear that his mum bought for him when he had first moved to Midgar four years ago.  He glances back at his reflection with resignation, “This will have to do.”

Cloud takes the plain black slacks off of the hanger they were folded over, and slips his legs into them.  Upon pulling them up to the waist, he notices that he did, in fact, grow a few inches taller as the hem of his pants are now a bit short.  Tugging the waist down towards his hips until the hem just reaches his ankles, he nods, content with his decision, and grabs for his belt.  Any lower and his underwear will begin to show, but no one will notice with his shirt covering it.

A solid couple knocks on the door echoes throughout Cloud’s small one bedroom apartment suite just as he’s tightening the belt.  Before Cloud has a chance to secure the end of the belt into the loop of his pants, he hears the door open, voices booming in excitement through the entrance.

“Cloud!” an all-too-familiar voice shouts, “Happy birthday, buddy!!”

“Hey, Cloud, happy birthday!” a not-so-familiar voice chimes in.

“Happy birthday, Cloud!” a sort-of-familiar voice follows.

Cloud emerges from the bathroom and stares towards the entrance at three figures in the doorway, his stomach dropping in surprise.  Zack Fair, and two other men with him – one Cloud has seen a few times before with Zack, recognizing the same snapback with the visor that always conceals the man’s face, and a younger one, about Cloud’s age, that Cloud didn’t recognize.

“I’m sorry, Cloud, I hope you don’t mind that I invited Luxiere and Kunsel to join us.”  A sheepish grin spreads across deep olive skin, cheeks lightly flushing in embarrassment.  “I told them what I was doing tonight and they wanted to join in on the festivities.  Besides, Luxiere here really wanted to meet you.”

“Sorry Cloud!!” the younger one, Luxiere, piped up with eagerness, “Zack talks about you all the time and I had to meet you in person!!”

Cloud feels his face turn hot at the statement.  _What?  Zack talks about him to other people??_   Cloud stares at Zack, perplexed, hoping for an answer, but just as Zack opens his mouth to speak –

“I got you something!!”  Luxiere shoves a small, hard, flat object wrapped in green paper into Cloud’s hands.  “Zack said you liked to read sometimes.”

Feeling overwhelmed with the surprise guests and unexpected gift, Cloud stares wide-eyed and unspeaking, his gaze shifts between the book in his hands, to Luxiere, to Zack, and back.

“Uh..I…I…” the words don’t seem to want to form for Cloud.

“It’s one of my favourite books, and I thought you’d like to read it too, so I got you a copy!”  Luxiere is beaming with pride.

“Thank you, Luxiere,” Cloud finally manages with as much sincerity as he can muster over the slight anxiety bubbling up inside of him.  The night hasn’t even begun yet and he’s already getting palpitations.

A strong hand settles on Cloud’s shoulder, and he looks up to see Zack now standing beside him, Zack’s violet eyes show warmth and understanding in them, along with guilt.  Zack’s voice, usually enthusiastic and projecting, is now low and gentle, almost pleading, “Think you can tough it out with us, Soldier?”

Cloud’s mouth hangs open in thought, about to respond but unsure of what.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, or if you’re uncomfortable.”  Zack squeezes Cloud’s shoulder.  “I know I can be pushy and excitable, but I don’t ever want to make you feel pressured into doing anything you don’t want to.  You can always tell me no, and I’ll back off.”  A soft, encouraging smile is on his lips.

After a few seconds of silence, Cloud whispers, “I can do this.”

“And I am sorry about the guys; I thought it’d be okay if they tagged along.  I should have asked first, I know you can get overwhelmed sometimes.  If you want them to leave, they will, no questions asked.”

“No, it’s okay,” Cloud smiles at Zack’s concern, “don’t worry about it.”

Zack cocks his head to one side, “You sure?  We could just stay here; watch some Netflix and order pizza or something.”

“No,” Cloud says with resolve, “I wanna see what all the fuss is about.”

“Alright, Soldier, if you’re so sure,” Zack says in a slight teasing tone, raising an eyebrow, and nudging Cloud lightly with his elbow.

“Yes! I am!”

“Alright, Cloud!!” Luxiere whoops delight, fist pumping into the air.

“Let me… let me just put this somewhere.”  Cloud makes his way to the living room and sets the still-wrapped book on the coffee table.

A murmuring of voices drifts throughout the small apartment as Cloud makes his way back to the group to put his shoes on, and just catches the end of whatever Zack is saying to Kunsel.

“ –you, shut up!”

Luxiere is standing awkwardly to the side as Zack and Kunsel stare one another down, Kunsel’s hands are raised in mock-defence, a sly grin playing on his lips, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Cloud!” Luxiere breaks the tension.  Zack and Kunsel turn to look at Cloud, Kunsel with a shit-eating grin on his face, and Zack looking unusually flustered for a moment before the usual cool and collected expression returns to Zack’s face.

“Zack? What’s wrong? Is everythi–“

“Nothing’s wrong, Cloudy!” Zack’s hand claps Cloud on the back, ushering Cloud out the door just as Cloud finishes slipping his shoes on, and Zack’s other hand grabbing Cloud’s jacket from the hook as they pass by; Luxiere following close behind.  “Kunsel and I are just bugging each other.”

Cloud looks over to Kunsel as the man closes the door to Cloud’s suite, but only sees that same grin on his face, the visor of his snapback concealing his eyes.

“O-okay.”  Cloud takes Zack’s word, and stops to pat his pockets, making sure he’s got his wallet, phone, and keys on him before locking the door behind them.

They walk down the narrow hallway in twos, Cloud and Luxiere leading.  They take a right and come to a sort of foyer where the east and west hallways merge, with an elevator in the centre.  Cloud presses the down button, and they all wait in silence until the ‘ding’ sounds, announcing that the lift has arrived.  The doors open and they all board inside.

“Where’d ya wanna hit up first, birthday boy?” Zack asks, ruffling Cloud’s hair.

“There’s Goblin’s Bar nearby, or… OH! 7th Heaven!!” Luxiere pipes up with excitement, “ I hear they’ve got great drinks, and the new bartender is really somethin’!”

“7th Heaven is two sectors over.” Kunsel states matter-of-factly. “It would take two and half hours one way just to get there.”

“Awww, everyone I know says they’re the best place for drinks!” Luxiere whines, and crosses his arms.

“Two and a half hours? Really?” Cloud wonders aloud.

“Yeah,” says Kunsel.

“Maybe another day,” Cloud says.  Luxiere huffs in disappointment.

“Smart idea,” Zack says, wrapping an arm around Cloud and pulling the younger man closer to him.  Zack is normally a tactile person, always hugging or leaning against others, a hand to someone’s back or shoulder, mussing up people’s hair, but with how oddly flustered Zack looked before they all left the apartment weighed in the back of Cloud’s mind, and Cloud is suddenly more aware of Zack’s casual touches and how it affects him, though unsure as to why.  He is glad his nerves didn’t betray him and cause him to jump at the contact.  The elevator dings again as it reaches ground floor.  They exit the lobby and leave the apartment building. 

Cloud’s heart is pounding with excitement and anxiety at the thought of getting drunk.  He’s had a glass of his mum Claudia’s homemade Nibel wine that she sent him in a small bottle for his eighteenth birthday, but that was it for his forage into drinking.  Cloud didn’t have much of a want to drink regularly, though he was curious as to what being drunk would feel like.  He figures maybe just this once he’ll let Zack talk him into going out for drinks, on the conditions that Zack will pay for them, since it is his birthday after all.

 “Zack?” Cloud turns to face the brunet in question, “Please keep an eye on me and make sure I don’t end up doing something stupid or humiliating.  I don’t want to regret anything later.”

Zack’s eyes roam over Cloud’s face for a second before settling on those blue eyes staring back at him, and smirks, “I’m drinking too, so I’m not making any promises.” He winks.

Cloud can feel his face and chest heating up, but chalks it up to the warm August evening, sheds his jacket, and slings it over an arm – anything to keep from staring at Zack like an idiot.  That’s just Zack being  Zack.  A cab is called, and in a few minutes they’re off into the night.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*　 **♡** 　*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

They hit up _Goblin’s Bar_ first, its name lit up above the marquee, marking its location well.

“I think this is a good place to start for our little _ingénue_ ,” says Kunsel, as he opens the door to let the group in.

Cloud side-eyes Kunsel at that comment, not quite sure what it means, “Huh?”

“Basically inexperienced,” Kunsel says.

Cloud hums in response, feeling that there is more to that word than Kunsel is letting on, and steps into the building ahead of everyone.  Inside it is small, quaint, and unassuming, and feels like a pub.  There’s a bar in the centre with stools, and small tables and chairs in the surrounding space.  An old jukebox playing an older style song that Cloud isn’t familiar with sits against the far wall.  The bar is filled with the low murmurs of people who seem to be in their 30s and older, just getting off of work and relaxing at the end of a long week.  Cloud can’t help but feel out of place, but it’s relatively quiet, and the atmosphere is comforting; he can gradually ease into the experience, and Cloud is thankful Kunsel led them here first.

Once a table is picked, they all sit down.

“There isn’t much variety of drinks here,” Kunsel begins, “This is more like your average worker’s bar where they mainly serve lagers or ales; nice and simple.”

“Ah.” Cloud nods, noting that that seems to be the general aesthetic of the place.  A waitress who looks to be in her early 20s approaches their table.  She’s wearing a black polo shirt with ‘Goblin’s Bar’ embroidered in yellow above the left front pocket, black slacks and small pocket apron.  Her hair is pulled back in a neat ponytail.

“Welcome gentlemen, how are you all this evening?”

Zack is the first one to speak up, smiling brightly, “Hi, I’m Zack.  What’s your name?”

“Sloan,” She says, smiling.

“Sloan! What a beautiful name!” Zack stares at her with focused intensity and a charming smile, and she giggles, covering her mouth with one hand.  “We are fantastic, my dear, thanks for asking,” Zack flashes his pearly white teeth at her, and winks.

Cloud watches Zack flirt with the waitress, feeling a lump form in his throat as his pulse starts to quicken, his eyebrows twitch downwards for a moment.  He glances at Kunsel and Luxiere; both seem indifferent.  Zack has done this to people before when they were out and about together, why is it bothering him now?  Maybe it’s just because it’s his birthday and he was hoping to have Zack to himself tonight, though he honestly doesn’t mind the extra company; maybe it’s just because Zack’s attention is elsewhere.

“… and we are here to celebrate my best friend Cloud on his birthday!” Zack gestures to Cloud sitting across from him.

Sloan claps her hands together in front of her at the news, “Oh, happy birthday Cloud!”

Cloud wishes he could become small or turn invisible, and wants to turn his face away at the attention, but resists the urge and utters a polite thank you.

“What can I get you all today?”

“How about a round of lagers, Sloan?” Zack brings his elbow onto the table and rests his chin in his hand, gazing up at her with warmth and sincerity, “And, do you think our birthday boy here could get a little special something?”

Her cheeks are pink at the attention Zack is giving her, Cloud bites his tongue as he watches her touch Zack’s arm amidst their interaction.

“Well, we do offer one drink on the house for a person on their birthday,” she stops looking at Zack and turns to Cloud, “and if you don’t mind, I just need to see your I.D, Cloud, just to confirm that it is indeed your birthday.  Sorry, that’s company policy, I hope you understand.”

“It’s fine.” Cloud says, hoping it doesn’t come out as bitter as he is feeling at the moment, and reaches into his wallet to grab his I.D., handing it to Sloan.

She looks at it for a few seconds, and then hands it back to Cloud, “Perfect, thank you Cloud.  And I will be right back with your drinks, boys,” and she walks off towards the bar.

“God, she is beautiful!” Luxiere says with as much force as someone who’s been holding their breath in for a long time.

“Not really my type,” says Kunsel, “too exuberant for me.”

“She’s okay.” Zack says with a shrug.  

“Um, Luxiere…” Cloud looks to his left at the young man and is about say something when Sloan returns with their drinks.  Everyone thanks her, and Cloud continues, “Luxiere, how did you get to know Zack?”

“Oh!  We both attend Midgar University!” Luxiere answers immediately, excited to have some attention on him, “It’s just my second year of Uni though we don’t share any actual classes.  I recently joined the Shinra Soldiers, and Zack is the captain of the football team after all.”

Cloud hums, taking a swig of his drink and looking at Zack for a moment before returning his attention back to Luxiere.

“We’re getting ready for an upcoming tournament between us and the Junon Jarheads, and Zack’s really been taking the time to mentor me!”  Luxiere’s face lights right up and he beams at Zack, “I mean, everyone knows Zack!  He made team captain his first year at uni and has been team captain since!  No one makes team captain their first year!”

Zack is now blushing at the praise, but still looks cool and collected otherwise.  Cloud forgets the swirling jealousy in the pit of his stomach and feels his chest swell with pride for his best friend, and the hard work Zack’s put in at the university. 

“Okay, enough about me,” Zack interjects.

“Yes, enough about Zack,” Kunsel says, “I thought today is supposed to be all about Cloud, here.” He downs his pint in seconds, setting his glass on the table with a loud clunk, and looks towards the bar, “Excuse me, Miss Sloan!  May I have another?”

“Right away!” she comments from the bar. When she makes her way to their table with Kunsel’s drink, the others ask for another round as well, and they consume those quickly when she returns with them.

After that second beer and some more conversation, Cloud is beginning to feel relaxed by the time Zack asks for the bill and pays for their drinks, minus the one Cloud received for free.

As they step outside, Kunsel suggests they walk down the strip for any more bars in the area, and their foray continues much in the same way as it did in Goblin’s Bar.  A couple drinks here, sipping different types of alcohol there, and gradually becoming a little more boisterous as the night goes on, feeling warm, loose and cozy; the nerves are tingling and everything just feels so lively.  Cloud cannot seem to stop wanting to lean against Zack, and not just because his legs don’t seem to want to cooperate with his brain at times, it just feels good.  And Cloud is feeling so good.  He’s with his amazing, and wonderful, and funny, and supportive, and kind, and generous, and beautiful best friend on his birthday and Cloud is transcending in a way he didn’t know was possible.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*　 **♡** 　*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

They cab it further into the centre of the city, looking for more places to hit up, but as the night goes on, they seem to hit a bit of a lull in the evening.  They pass by some bars and clubs that didn’t entice anyone to want to check them out, and as the sky grows darker and the air outside is finally cooling off, they are about to call it quits for the night when Luxiere suddenly stops in his tracks, forcing the group to halt before they crash into him.

“Whoa!!  Oh my _GOD!  You guys!!!_ ” Luxiere shouts and starts waving his limbs animatedly, jumping up and down.  Up ahead a few blocks there is a large modern-style club, with sleek black siding and tinted windows so dark you can barely see inside.  There are coloured searchlights fanning back and forth beneath a huge yellow neon sign that says ‘ _The Golden Chocobo_ ’ written vertical down the front of the building.  Loud bass from the music being played can be heard emanating from inside.

As they get closer and closer to the club, everything about the building is becoming louder and brighter.  Once they reach the entrance, Cloud stops, transfixed, and stares at everything: the way the coloured searchlights seem to make the air around them feel otherworldly, the way the neon sign stands out so remarkably from the black of the building, the way the bass of the music can be felt in his skin; he’s never seen or felt anything so magical before.

Familiar warmth is soon beside him, a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders, and Cloud presses himself into that solid warmth, still gazing at the entrance to _The Golden Chocobo_. 

“Cloud,” a whisper from a cherished voice is in his ear; a voice that’s low, gentle, rich and smooth; a voice that commands attention no matter the tone.  Cloud turns his face towards the sound, and sees a handsome face with deep olive skin, an x-shaped scar on the left side of that jaw, and soft violet eyes staring back at Cloud with such… fondness?  Cloud feels like he’s being pulled into those eyes and he wants to gaze into them all night, but the lips on that face start to move and distracts Cloud from those hypnotic eyes.  “Let’s go inside, hey?”

Approaching the entrance, a burly bouncer in a tight black t-shirt meant to show off his muscles and make him look intimidating stops them for a moment.  He looks at the four men up and down for a few seconds as if considering something, then unchains the purple velvet rope and lets them through.  Zack’s hand moves to rest on Cloud’s lower back, leading Cloud to through the tinted glass doors into another world.

 _Boom boom boom!_   The music is the first thing Cloud notices.  It’s so loud that Cloud can feel the bass resonating inside of his chest like it’s become a new heart, like it’s taken over his heart, and he closes his eyes and concentrates on that feeling.  This is such a new thing for Cloud to experience, that Cloud revels in it a little longer before glancing around the club and taking in his surroundings.

Despite the overall dimness of the interior, it is lit up in soft yellows, bright purples, pastel pinks, cool teals, and electric blues.  Everything is polished and shiny: the floors, the walls, even the leather furniture is glossy.  There are huge, gold, disco balls hanging from the ceiling, there are golden feather centrepieces on the tables, and gold feather motifs on everything from coasters, glassware, and napkins to the bar stools.  There are colour-changing lights in the ceiling that shine moving galaxies on the open dance floor.  There are people everywhere, sitting at the bar, lounging on the leather furniture, at the tables attempting conversation over the thunderous music, and putting it all out on the dance floor; everyone is dressed to impress.  Cloud can hardly breathe, he’s never seen anything like this before, nor could he have imagined any such thing.

 “Get ready, ladies!” is all Cloud, Zack and Kunsel hear from Luxiere, before the younger man takes off towards the dance floor and starts busting out moves, trying to impress the women there.

“I’m heading to the bar!!” Kunsel hollers to Zack and Cloud, and makes his way past the throng of people dancing.

“Wanna sit down!?” Zack shouts.

“Yeah!”

Zack takes Cloud’s hand, and they walk to one of the leather sofas a little ways past the dance floor.  A waitress soon approaches them, asking for their order.  Cloud isn’t sure what to get, and lets Zack order a drink for him.  When she returns, she hands Cloud a blue and purple drink in a tall, thin glass, with a straw, and a slice of some kind of fruit, white flesh with violet skin, on the rim.  Upon noticing he’s the only one with a drink, Cloud looks towards Zack, “You didn’ get yerself anything!”

“I’m good, Cloudy!!” Zack places his hand on Cloud’s knee, patting it a couple times, “Gotta know when ‘nough’s enough!  You enjoy!!”  With that, Cloud takes a sip.  It’s light, fresh, and it tastes like apples.  Upon deciding the drink tastes pretty damn amazing, Cloud takes the straw out and downs the alcoholic beverage.  Zack is laughing beside him.

“That tasty, huh!?” Zack smiles, “Guess I picked good!!”

Cloud nods, and asks the waitress for another one when she passes by.  They both sit pressed together on the sofa, drinking and watching the people in the club, not needing to say anything to one another and just enjoying each other’s company.  They laugh at Luxiere’s energetic dance moves, yet are impressed with how good he actually is.  They are also surprised with how he’s surrounded by a gaggle of ladies eagerly joining him, and who are just as impressed with Luxiere’s skills as they are. 

They see Kunsel with his arms around a man and a woman, having some kind of conversation, but since Cloud and Zack are too far away to hear what man is saying, they have taken to making up their own conversation about what Kunsel could possibly be telling them, laughing at the ridiculous scenarios they imagine until their stomachs hurt and they have to stop.

“ _Zaaaaaackk!!_ ” Cloud yells at Zack as he finishes another one of the apple flavoured drinks.  He’s long lost count of how many drinks he’s had tonight since he started back at _Goblin’s Bar,_ but that’s the furthest thing from his mind right now; there is another matter of more pressing urgency weighing on Cloud’s mind.  “I wan’ dance!”

 “Got two left feet, Cloudy!” Zack laughs.

Cloud leans heavily against Zack, and looks up at him, pleading, “ _Pleeeaasseee_ dance wi’ me!!”

Cloud stands up, staggering a bit before regaining his balance, and tries to pull Zack up.  Cloud cannot pull Zack up, and stumbles forward, falling onto the man in a fit of laughter.

“Ugh, yer heavy,” the wind is knocked out of Zack for a moment at the sudden weight landing on him, “Gerrof me!!” Zack teases, laughing as well.

“Nnnoo!  ‘m comfy!” Cloud protests, dropping his limbs and becoming dead weight.

“Soldier, if ya don’ getoffa me, we can’t dance!”

“ _Nonono_ , I get off!”  Cloud tries to scramble to get off of Zack and the sofa, fear of losing this chance to dance with Zack, but his limbs don’t work as well as they should, and Cloud lurches forwards and almost falls again, but Zack manages to catch Cloud by the arm, helping the young man steady himself.  Zack stands up beside him, wrapping an arm around Cloud’s waist, and with much steadier legs than his counterpart, walks with Cloud to the dance floor.

They make their way through the crowd of people dancing and moving together, and find a nice spot that’s not too crowded.  Cloud is feeling the beat in the music and starts moving on his own, and Zack joins in, finding a synchronicity in Cloud’s movements; when Cloud pushes forward, Zack leans back.

As songs change and the night goes on, they move closer, not realizing when their hands are on each other; the music becomes heavier, lyrics are getting dirtier.  Hands are grabbing hips and pulling them together, breaths are shallow; there’s this thick tension in the air around them and it’s all intoxicating.

Cloud is feeling hot all over and wants to shed his clothing, but he doesn’t want to stop grinding up against Zack; it feels too good and he wants more.  The music is pumping through his veins, the coloured lights casting a soft glow that makes everything feel surreal.  Cloud looks up at Zack, and sees Zack staring back at him.  There’s something in Zack’s expression that Cloud is drawn to; mouth relaxed and lips open, violet eyes half-lidded, but the fire in them all-too-clear, and if Cloud isn’t mistaken, that’s desire on Zack’s face.  It’s now or never.  Cloud moves his hands up from Zack’s hips to his shoulders, and grabbing the collar of Zack’s shirt, Cloud pulls Zack towards him, crashing their lips together.

Zack immediately wraps his arms around Cloud, and Cloud is held tightly against him.  They stand there on the dance floor kissing each other.  _Finally!_   Cloud finally gets what he’s wanted for so long now shortly after becoming friends with the recklessly optimistic brunet, but never would have thought he’d have any sort of chance at this.  Cloud doesn’t think anything else can top this state of perfection.

Sounds of cheers fill their ears and they break apart, flustered and gasping, looking around and seeing both Kunsel and Luxiere shouting words of triumph at the both of them. 

“We were wondering when the _fuck_ that was gonna happen!!” Kunsel hollers towards them.  Cloud’s face heats up at the comment, and Zack sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

Zack takes Cloud’s hand, “Wanna get outta here!?”

“Yes!”

“Gonna ditch ya guys! Sorrynotsorry!!” Zack shouts at Kunsel and Luxiere, and they run for the entrance of the building, holding hands.

They burst through the doors, stumbling but catching onto one another to keep from falling.  The cool night air is refreshing to the sweat on their skin, and clears the haze from their heads; they’re laughing at what just happened, still riding off the high of the kiss.  They both stand staring at one another with adoration on their faces and love in their eyes, trying to catch their breath.  Another minute passes in relative silence before Zack gets his phone out and calls for a cab.  Once he’s finished with the call, he puts his phone back in his pocket and walks up to Cloud, taking Cloud’s hands in his.

He hesitates for a second, “You… okay comin’ to my place?”

Cloud just nods, walking up to Zack and touches his forehead to Zack’s chest.  Arms envelop Cloud, pulling him closer; Zack rests his chin on Cloud’s soft hair while they wait for the cab to arrive.

Once the cab pulls up to the curb, Cloud climbs into the back seat, and Zack follows, giving the driver his address.  Cloud snuggles up to Zack, leaning his head on Zack’s shoulder, and Cloud, so relaxed and spent, doesn’t even realize when his eyes close.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*　 **♡** 　*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

A good 50 minutes later and there’s a gentle shake to Cloud’s shoulder, rousing him from sleep.

“Hey Soldier, we’re here.”  Cloud sits up with slow deliberation, rubbing his eyes and groggily taking Zack’s outstretched hand before being helped out of the cab.

 “Thanks again, man.” Zack says as he shuts the car door, and the cab takes off.  There is a fumbling with keys, and Zack opens the door to the apartment complex that he lives in.  Zack wraps his free hand around Cloud’s waist, holding the sluggish and weak-kneed man upright against him, and they walk through a hallway towards an elevator.

“Unless you feel like taking the stairs,” Zack teases, and ruffles Cloud’s hair.

“No.” Cloud says softly, and yawns.

“No stairs today, gotcha.”

With a ding, the doors to the lift open and they enter it.  Cloud feels the need to be in constant contact with Zack, so he hugs the brunet and props his entire body weight against him, sighing with contentment.  Zack chuckles to himself and hugs Cloud in return.

“Okay, you gotta ease up a bit if we wanna get outta this box.”

Cloud lets out a small whine in protest.

Zack looks at Cloud, considering something for a moment, and then decides.  “I’m only doing this because you’re still drunk, so you can’t get mad at me. “

Zack shifts Cloud a bit, and with one arm to Cloud’s back, he squats down a bit to place his other arm behind Cloud’s knees, and picks Cloud up off the floor.  A quiet noise of surprise escapes Cloud, but he quickly becomes satisfied with being held so close to Zack, and nuzzles his face into Zack’s neck.  A warm, spicy scent enters Cloud’s nose and it’s enticing; Cloud presses his lips to the flesh there, feeling the pulse beneath the surface quicken.  Zack’s breath hitches at the touch.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors open and Zack walks out, still carrying Cloud in his arms; Cloud can’t seem to stop kissing Zack’s neck and jaw, the cologne the man is wearing inciting the heat pooling in his stomach.

“Okay Cloudy,” Zack clears his throat and gently lowers Cloud onto his feet, “I need you to stand so I can open the door.”

It takes a second, Cloud hanging onto the man as they both walk into Zack’s suite.  When the door closes and locks, Cloud is on Zack again, kissing that strong jaw, licking up that neck, biting an earlobe.  Large hands are on Cloud’s shoulders, and he’s gently pushed back a ways.  Cloud stops for a moment, confused, then goes to kiss Zack again but he’s held firmly in place.

There is an ache forming in Cloud’s chest; it feels like his heart has stopped beating, and his stomach is twisting violently.  His voice breaks, “Zack…?”

 _Did he get it wrong?_ No, Zack was just as aroused as he was when they were in the club together, dancing together, rubbing up against one another; Cloud is as sure about that as he is about his own name.  But then, _why is Zack pushing him away now?_

There is a pained expression gracing Zack’s features. “Cloud, please.”

“Are… are you rejecting me?” _Why now?_ Why did Zack wait until after they’ve shared their first kiss with each other to reject him?

“No! Cloud, no, I’m not-”

“But yer pushin’ me away!” Shame and resentment rise up Cloud’s throat like bile.  _How could he be so stupid to think that Zack would want someone like him?_ “What? ‘m not good ‘nough for you?  Stupid, scrawny, weak Cloud!  ’m not good at anything, so who would want me around!?”

 “What?” Zack is dumbfounded at the accusations. “No, Cloudy-“

“Don’t…” A pause a Cloud tries to form the words in his foggy head,”… ‘Cloudy’, me, Zack!”

Cloud’s blood is boiling and he wants to make Zack feel like how he’s making him feel: like shit.  The venom is coming out now.  “You had no problems… kissin’ me in th’ club!! Fe-feelin’ me up and, and, rubbing your _cock_ against me… like you were wantin’ to _FUCK_ me, but now you don’ wan’ anything to do with me!?”

Zack flushes with shame at being so uninhibited, “Cloud, no!  I feel for you as you do for me!”

Cloud steps forward, challenging, unbelieving, “Then why are you pushin’ me away!!?”

“Goddammit, Cloud! It’s ‘cause you’re still drunk!!”

The words pierce through Cloud’s chest like a sword, halting his thoughts, his words, his breath; a vacuum of space.  Time seems to have stopped and they’re standing, tense and shaking, in uncomfortable silence.  Cloud has never seen Zack angry before, and right now Zack looks so visibly outraged and insulted that Cloud can’t think at all – he’s so taken aback it’s practically sobering.  Every thought Cloud had before Zack’s outburst disappears completely, and he just stares wide-eyed at the man, silent tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes and spilling over.  There is no sobbing, just tears falling.

Zack is caught off guard from the tears, and goes to reach out to Cloud, but Cloud flinches away from Zack’s outstretched hand. “Cloud.  Cloud, I’m sorry…”

Cloud turns away from Zack, wrapping his arms around himself, wishing he could disappear into himself; guilt consuming him so much he can’t bear to look at Zack’s face.  He hurt Zack with his awful words, there’s nothing he can do to make it up to the brunet now.

“Cloud,” Zack’s voice is soft and pleading, “Cloud, look at me, please.”

That voice, commanding no matter the tone; Cloud turns partially, feeling as though he’s being pulled by some invisible force into doing so, and looks at Zack with wet eyes.

“Cloud, I just don’t wanna take advantage of you.” Zack looks down at his hands, clenching them into fists until his knuckles turn white. “Believe me, there’s nothing more I want than to kiss you, touch you…” he releases his fists, stretching out those long fingers, “make love to you, but…” Zack sighs, disheartened; he fixes his gaze on the crescent moons in his palms from his nails.

Cloud turns to fully face Zack, his attention holding onto every syllable of Zack’s words, breath caught in his chest.  Zack returns his stare back to Cloud, his gaze intense and focused on Cloud’s blues.

“I don’t want to put you into any of those situations where you can’t fully consent to doing those things.”  Zack’s violet eyes are watery at the confession.  “I admit I kinda already did at the club, but I’d have to be the biggest piece of shit to do that you, Cloud, especially if we had sex.  I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if that happened and you weren’t sober.”

Cloud’s voice is cracked and quiet, “’m sorry.”

Zack smiles, but it looks wrong – it doesn’t reach his eyes like it usually does.  “Yes, you’re scrawny, and you aren’t physically strong,”

Cloud frowns at that statement, but Zack continues, “But you’re anything but weak,”

“Cloud, you’re so much more than that.  You’re funny: you’ve got this dry, deadpan humor that I wish I had.  I know you beat yourself up about a lot of things, but I love that you don’t let that keep you down for long: you’ve got this self-motivation and innate determination to always give things your best, even when you know the odds aren’t in your favour.  You fall down, and you may stay down for a while, but you eventually get back up and go at it again – you don’t stay down forever; it takes so much strength to be able to do that, and you can!  And that’s admirable.”

Zack steps closer to Cloud, there is conviction in his voice, “And Cloud, you’re not stupid.  You’re always telling me of things you read in books or articles; you’re good at figuring out solutions to any problem that comes your way!  You understand the subjects in my courses and you help me study, even though my grade level is higher than yours.  You even help me figure out strategies for the football team that help us win a lot more than we would without your input!  You’re not stupid, Cloud.”

Finally, that smile on Zack’s face is a real one, and Cloud is left speechless, and embarrassed, from everything Zack’s said.

“Even though you didn’t make it in the tryouts, you’re still a Soldier in my eyes.” Zack looks at Cloud with pride and holds his arms open with palms up to the blond. “C’mere.”

Cloud walks into Zack’s open arms, and is embraced tightly.  Cloud returns the hug, burying his face in Zack’s broad chest.  “’m sorry, Zack.  Shouldn’a said… those bad things.”

“I’m sorry too, for making you feel like you’re unworthy, even if it wasn’t intended.” Zack pulls back a bit to look at young man in his arms, “Can you forgive me?”

“Yeah,” Cloud nods, “forgive me?”

“I do.” Zack nuzzles his face into that soft, golden hair, and inhales.  Besides the sweat and the alcohol, there’s still that scent that is so uniquely Cloud that makes Zack think of mountains, crisp air and sunshine; it’s liberating, and Zack presses his nose into that hair. “But,” he says hesitantly, “I’m gonna have to ask you to forgive me for one more thing,”

“Mm?” Cloud hums against Zack’s chest.

“You stink, Cloudy! Go have a shower!” Zack bursts into laughter.

Zack’s laughter is always so contagious and Cloud cannot help but laugh with the man.  Cloud peels himself away from Zack, pinching his nose closed and waving a hand in front of his face, “Yer not fresh yourself!!”

“I still smell better than you!” Zack’s smile lights up his face, and Cloud has never been more smitten.

Knowing when he’s lost an argument, Cloud redirects the conversation, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “Um… I didn’t bring nothin’…”

“I gotcha covered!”  Zack’s hands gently grip onto Cloud’s shoulders, “You can use my stuff! I have an extra towel hanging up and the toothbrush –“

“Zack– “

“And I’ve got an old set of pjs you can use!”

With Zack’s insistence, Cloud’s concerns placate, and he agrees to go have a shower.  Cloud turns to head towards the bathroom but stops, wanting to ask Zack to join him.  Then he remembers the unpleasant conversation they just had all because of him, and he continues walking, albeit still a bit unbalanced, to the bathroom.  Cloud wants to respect Zack’s boundaries because Zack means everything to him, and Cloud would hate to end up losing Zack because he did something stupid he could have easily prevented.  _He won’t let that happen again._

Just as Cloud is about to close the bathroom door, he hears Zack’s voice calling to him from the kitchen, “I’ll leave the clothes on the bathroom sink if that’s okay!”

“’Kay!” and Cloud closes the bathroom door, leaving it unlocked.

The bathroom is small and brightly lit, making Cloud squint and blink his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness.  To his left is the vanity sink with lots of counter space, then the toilet, and further is the tub and shower.  Cloud has been to Zack’s apartment before, visiting and spending weekends together between school and work; a comforting place where Cloud knows where everything is and where everything is familiar, though what’s new is the shower curtain.  It’s clear vinyl with large images of cute, cartoonish chocobos all over it.  Cloud isn’t sure what to make of the new curtain, though it is very cute, and he smiles while shaking his head.

Discarding his clothes, Cloud folds them neatly and sets them on top of the toilet seat lid, noting the extra towel hanging up on the rung.  He opens the curtain and turns the taps on, pulling the tab for the shower and steps into the hot spray, closing the curtain behind him.  An audible moan escapes Cloud’s lips from the hot water, the muscles in his body already beginning to loosen up.  What Cloud loves about the shower at Zack’s apartment, unlike the one at his, is the water pressure: it’s like a massage.  He stands with his back to the spray and closes his eyes, revelling in feeling. 

Cloud doesn’t realise how much time has passed when he hears a knock on the door and it opens slowly; he turns his head to look.  The curtain is now fogged up from the heat of the water, and only Zack’s blurry shape emerges from the door, partially obscured by the cartoon chocobos.

“Hey Cloudy,” Zack says, “I’ve got the pjs.  They’re right here on the sink for you.”  His blurred form sets the clothes on the counter.

“Thank you.”

“See you in a bit.  Take your time.” There is a slight shuffling and the door closes with a soft click; Cloud is by himself again.

Watching the water from the spray run down the freckled skin on his legs, observing the droplets on his feet, and taking note of how it all swirls into the drain, Cloud sighs with disappointment, enjoying the shower too much, “I know he said to take my time, but I better hurry and finish. “

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Cloud squirts some shampoo into his hand, lathers it up, and rubs it vigorously into his hair before rinsing.  “Don’t wanna keep him waiting too much longer.”

He does the same with the conditioner, and then scrubs himself with the body wash, going through the motions quickly.  The bathroom is filling with a fresh, woodsy scent that makes Cloud think of outdoors and rainforests; a scent that compliments Zack’s natural warm and earthy aroma, and Cloud can’t help but associate it – and Zack – with freedom: freedom to be one’s own self, freedom from judgement, freedom to just _be_.  Cloud has never felt that kind of inner-peace around anyone else before; it’s a weight being lifted every time he’s around the brunet.  With one final rinse all over, Cloud pushes the tab for the shower, and turns the taps off. 

Opening the curtain riddled with chocobos, Cloud reaches for the towel and wipes some of the excess water from his hair before wrapping the towel around his hips.  Glancing at his clothes folded on the lid of the toilet seat, Cloud remembers his phone and how it had long since died during the night out from taking so many photos and videos of his shenanigans with the guys, “Shit, I should have plugged it in before I showered…”

Picking up his pants he searches the pockets, “Damn, I didn’t bring my charger.”  An idea pops into his head, and he grabs his phone from the left back pocket and walks to the bathroom door, opening it wide.

“Zack!”

“Be right there!” Zack’s voice drifts from the kitchen, and in a few seconds the man emerges around a corner, bare feet padding the linoleum floor, and stops upon seeing Cloud.  Zack had changed into a plain tank top and sweatpants, which is his usual go-to outfit when he’s at home relaxing.  Cloud notices Zack eyeing him up and down with an unreadable expression on his face, and suddenly feels embarrassed about being so exposed.

“I know! I’m covered in freckles, okay?”  Cloud says defensively, frowning and hugging his torso, though that doesn’t do much to hide the freckles that cover his upper body, as well as the exposed skin everywhere else.

Zack’s mouth drops and his eye widen, then a short exhale of a laugh escapes him, “Hah, Cloud, that’s not…“  Cloud sees the man flush, a smirk on his lips.  Oh.  _OH._   Cloud has never stood in front of Zack practically naked before and now he is embarrassed for other reasons.

“Uhh… my, my phone,” Cloud waves it in his hand, “Do you have a charger I can borrow?”

“Yes!” Zack bounces up to Cloud, holding his hand out for the phone and curling his fingers around it once it’s in his grasp.  Zack’s other hand, gentle and unhurried, brushes some of Cloud’s wet bangs out of his face.  “I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done.” There is sincerity on Zack’s face as the man gazes into Cloud’s eyes.

A shiver makes its way up Cloud’s spine and he shudders, goosebumps forming on his still-wet skin, though Cloud is sure that’s just from the cooler air outside the bathroom.

“Thanks, Zack,” Cloud’s voice is soft, betraying how shy he’s feeling, “I’m gonna finish up.”

“Don’t mention it.” Zack stares at Cloud for a moment longer, smiling wide, before bounding into the living room with Cloud’s phone in tow.

Cloud steps back into the bathroom, closing the door and taking the towel off, hanging it back on the rung near the shower.  He looks at his clothes still on the lid of the toilet, remembering he almost dropped one of his drinks, spilling some of it on his shirt and pants; he will have to wash his clothes in Zack’s machine tomorrow.  “Commando it is, then,” he says to no one, and puts on the pair of pyjama pants that Zack lent him.  As expected, the pants are too big, but at least there is a drawstring waist, so Cloud tightens the pants as much as they’ll go in the hopes they’ll stay up on his petit frame.  The string is old and worn, and stretches.  It causes the pants to sink low on Cloud’s hips, and partially exposes his soft patch of curls; the shirt will cover that though.

The t-shirt looks about two sizes too big for Cloud.  Even at Zack’s smallest, before the man started to bulk up from joining the football team, he was still bigger than Cloud – always broader in the shoulders, and with bigger muscles.  Cloud looks at the tag for the exact size, but the print has long since faded, and is now just a white strip of frayed fabric.  Cloud threads his arms through the shirt sleeves and pulls it over his head, smoothing it down his body.  The length of the shirt covers Cloud’s hips and ass completely; the collar is wide and stretched, exposing Cloud’s clavicles.  It’ll have to do. 

Grabbing his clothes, Cloud exits the bathroom, immediately noticing that all the lights in the apartment suite are turned off except in the kitchen.

A cherished voice calls out, “Cloud? Come here.”

Commanding, no matter the tone, Cloud follows that voice.  He sets his clothes on an end table he passes by, and enters the kitchen. 

Zack is standing behind the island, looking at Cloud with eager anticipation.  Cloud walks up to the island, resting his hands on the counter, curious as to what Zack is up to.

“I’ve got something for you,” a grin spreads across Zack’s face, and he turns towards the fridge, opening it and reaching inside, “It’s not much, but I made this for you.”  Cloud tilts his head to try and get a better look inside when Zack turns back around.  In his hands is a small white layer cake and he sets it in front of Cloud.  It’s frosted with what looks like whipped cream, and topped with whole strawberries sitting in swirls of even more whipped cream decorating the border.  A single candle is stuck in the centre of the cake.  “I didn’t want to mess it up by putting nineteen candles on it.” 

“You made this?”  Cloud stares at the cake in awe at how neat and tidy it all looks, impressed.

“Yes, well…” Zack rubs the back of his neck, a little embarrassed, “It’s a box mix and the whip cream comes from a can, and I watched a _LOT_ of YouTube videos on cake decorating, but yes, I made it.  I even bought the cookware required for it just to make it, just for you, since we both know how much I actually cook.” Zack laughs at himself.

Cloud is touched, his chest swelling with affection.  “Zack… I… Thank you, Zack. Really.  You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.” Zack counters.  “You’re worth it, and more.”

Cloud’s face is heating up so much, and he feels so much love for this man, he’s almost bursting.

“Now…” Zack opens a drawer and pulls out a matchbook, ripping one out and striking it against the grain on the back, lighting it up, and holding it to the candle’s wick until the fire catches hold of it, “you gotta make a wish, and blow it out.”  He shakes the match to put out the flame, and tosses it into the sink before turning the kitchen lights off.

Cloud stares at the flame and its flickering brightness for a moment, then closes his eyes and blows it out.  He doesn’t wish for anything. 

When he opens his eyes, the lights are back on, and he sees Zack standing across from him with a look of adoration on his face; Cloud can’t help but smile back.  Zack moves to one of the cupboards, and grabs a plate.  Reaching into another drawer, Zack pulls out a large knife and two forks, and brings them to the island where the cake is.  He pulls the candle out and sets it on the counter, not caring about the mess the whipped cream on it makes.  He takes the knife and makes two smooth slices into the cake.  Using the flat side of the blade, he lifts the piece of cake out and places it on the plate in front of Cloud.  In between the two layers of vanilla cake are sliced strawberries, and what looks like strawberry jam as well.  Cloud almost doesn’t want to take a piece out of it to taste it, it looks too beautiful, and it was made with so much love.

Zack notices Cloud’s hesitation, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Cloud says, “I just… It’s too perfect; I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Okay, I’ll ruin it, then.”  Zack takes one of the forks, cutting a small piece out of it, and holds the fork close to Cloud’s mouth, smiling.  Cloud opens his mouth, takes the piece of cake, and chews it slowly, licking the cream off of his lips when he finishes.

A big smile graces Cloud’s features, “It’s delicious.”  Cloud grabs the other fork and digs into the cake, Zack following suit.  They take their time eating that slice of cake, saying nothing and enjoying each other’s presence.  Once the piece of cake has been eaten, and the rest is put back into the fridge, Cloud offers to help Zack clean up.

 “No, it’s your birthday,” Zack says pointedly, but with a light-hearted tone in his voice, “You’re not supposed to do chores on your birthday.”

“But,” Cloud argues, “How can I show you my appreciation for all you’ve done for me?”

“Cloud –“

“And not just for today either,” Cloud interrupts, taking Zack’s hands in his, and turning them over so the palms are up, “For all that you’ve done for me since we met and became friends,” he bends forward and kisses those palms.  When Cloud straightens up, he sees Zack is visibly blushing from the gentle display of affection.  For once, Zack seems to be at a loss for words, and Cloud lets himself be pulled into a hug.

After a short moment of pleasant silence between them, Zack finally speaks, “Your company is thanks enough.”

Cloud blushes at how corny that sounds, but at the same time he knows the sincerity of those words, and it means so much to him.

“How you feeling?  Getting tired yet?”

“A little,” Cloud speaks into Zack’s shirt, “but not enough to go to bed yet.”

A hum vibrates in Zack’s chest, a deep baritone that is so soothing, “Wanna put on a movie?”

Cloud nods, breaking away from Zack.  Zack goes to turn the kitchen lights off, then takes Cloud’s hand and leads him into the living room in the dark, stopping to turn on a lamp in the corner.  They sit together on the couch, Zack taking the remote and turning the tv on.  Cloud reaches for Zack’s video game controller and turns the console on with the press of the centre button, navigating the menu for Netflix.

Cloud looks to Zack for input, “What do you feel like watching?”

“Anything you pick is fine with me.”  Zack says, nudging Cloud gently with his shoulder.

It takes Cloud about 10 minutes of browsing before settling on a movie about a group of vampires living together in the present century.  Cloud isn’t sure what to expect, but soon he is laughing – they both are.  It’s partway through when Cloud feels a hand on his thigh; it’s squeezing gently, diverting Cloud’s attention from the tv to Zack.

“Mind if I stretch out?” Zack smiles, pleading.

“Oh!” Cloud hops up off the couch and Zack adjusts himself so he’s lying on his side, his head propped up on a pillow with one arm tucked beneath it.

Zack opens his free arm wide, inviting, “Wanna lie with me?”

Cloud’s pulse quickens with anxious excitement from his inexperience with anything like this, though he slowly and carefully sits back down on the couch, and lies on his side flush against Zack.  Zack’s free arm wraps around Cloud’s chest, holding the younger man to him; Cloud’s neck supported by Zack’s other arm – his head cradled.  _Zack is spooning him!_

Zack chuckles, “Is this okay? Your heart is beating pretty fast.”

“Yeah,” Cloud says, his face getting warm, and silently curses his body for being so obvious, but he can’t stop smiling – smiling because of Zack.  Smiling for all of the things, big and small, that Zack has ever done for him; for Zack just being Zack.  Cloud has never felt so much for any one person in his life.  Don’t get him wrong, Cloud loves his mum with every fibre of his being, but this – these feelings that Zack brings to life inside of him are completely different, and something his mum would never be able to give him; a different more fulfilling kind of love.  Cloud cannot imagine anything else that could surpass these feelings right here, right now, with Zack.

They stay like that for the remainder of the movie, snuggled up close and warm together, neither one noticing when the other finally passes out, and they both sleep like that for a time being. 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*　 **♡** 　*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Becoming aware of a painful throbbing in his head, Cloud opens his eyes from sleep.  It’s still dark inside the apartment suite and outside as well, though it is starting to lighten up a bit.  The tv and console have long since shut off automatically on a set timer after prolonged disuse.  Squinting up through the sheer curtains covering the window, the sun is still not quite over the horizon; low clouds hanging overcast cover the entire sky in a dark grey blanket, silencing everything.  It’s so quite that Cloud is afraid of breathing too loud in case he wakes Zack up.  He hears the slow and steady breaths of the man behind him, feeling its warmth as that chest rises and falls with leisure against his back, but Cloud’s muscles are feeling stiff from lying in the same cramped position for hours without moving, and he needs to shift around.

As carefully as he can, Cloud turns onto his other side facing Zack.  His eyes trail up the line of Zack’s jaw, to the x-shaped scare just above it, to thick black eyelashes on closed lids.  Cloud can’t help but reach out, brushing his fingers lightly against high cheekbones.  There is a smile forming, and eyelids open revealing deep, violet eyes.  Cloud gazes, fixated on those familiar eyes looking back at him, so gentle and full of love, and it takes Cloud a moment to realize that Zack is awake; he blinks, surprised.

Cloud speaks softly, his voice hoarse from partying the night before, and thick with sleep, “Oh… sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” and goes to withdraw his hand from Zack’s face, but is stopped when Zack’s hand covers his own, holding it onto his face.

“It’s okay,” Zack says, “I’ve been awake for a few minutes already.  I’m just enjoying lying with you.”

Cloud’s heart beats faster at that confession, and he looks down out of habit, trying to hide his flushed face.

“How you feeling?”

“Shitty.”

A tittering chuckle escapes Zack at the blunt response, “I know that all too well.  Don’t worry, though,” he smiles, “It gets worse.”

“Gee, thanks.”  Cloud removes his hand from Zack’s face, and lightly pounds the man’s chest with his fist in jest, but he can’t keep a serious expression for long, and is soon smiling up at Zack despite how awful he is feeling.  His head is still pounding, his muscles are sore all over, and he feels like all his strength has been drained right out of him; he knows it’s only going to get worse from here, but he can’t help but smile at the man in front of him.  He feels like absolute garbage, but there is a peaceful tranquility surrounding them that is comforting.  They stay facing each other, lost in the other’s eyes for a few silent minutes.

Zack brings his hand up to cradle the side of Cloud’s face.  Even in the dim of the apartment, Zack can still make out the details in Cloud’s features, and he caresses Cloud’s face, his thumb smoothing over those freckles that look like stars in the sky – constellations on skin – and marvels at how beautiful they are.  Cloud nuzzles into the touch, sighing with contentment and closing his eyes. 

“Cloud?”

Zack calls out so quietly it causes Cloud’s heart to beat a little faster, “Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”  Zack’s voice is a murmur, like he’s afraid of shattering the moment if he speaks too loudly.

“Yes.” Cloud answers just as softly, eyes still closed.

That thumb moves from Cloud’s cheek and caresses his lips, which part at the touch.  Cloud’s breath hitches in anticipation and his pulse is quickens.  Zack’s thumb moves away from those plush lips, and that hand shifts to the back of Cloud’s neck, tilting his head upwards; in seconds Zack’s lips are on his, and the kiss is light and gentle.  Cloud’s fingers dig into the shirt beneath them, gripping tightly, trying to get closer to Zack.  Zack releases his hand from Cloud’s neck in response, and dips down the small of Cloud’s back as Zack’s other arm slips out from beneath the pillow, wrapping around Cloud’s shoulders, and pressing the younger man flush against him; lips still moving together with a tenderness that makes Cloud’s heart ache for more, and he whimpers.

Zack takes that as a signal and licks Cloud’s lips.  Cloud’s mouth opens, yielding willingly, and Zack deepens their kiss, his tongue brushing against Cloud’s.  That tongue is warm velvet, so soft and wet, and Cloud can’t help but moan with how amazing it feels.  He is breathing fast and shallow, and so is Zack, heat and desire building up inside both of them.  It’s addicting, and Cloud is losing himself in the pleasure of it all.  He opens his mouth wider – wanting, and needing more of Zack, and Zack obliges, giving his all to the blond in his arms.

They break apart at the same time.  Both of their faces are heavily flushed; they’re breathing hard.  Lips are swollen and eyes are sparkling brightly.  Zack presses his forehead to Cloud’s, the tips of their noses squishing a little, and they both close their eyes again, catching their breath and calming down.

Afraid the world will shatter and anything louder, Cloud whispers, his breath ghosting across Zack’s lips, “I love you.”

With words just a gentle, and a smile creasing the edges of Zack’s eyes, “I love you.  Happy birthday, Cloud.”

A kiss is pressed to Cloud’s forehead, and Cloud can’t possibly imagine feeling any happier than he is right now, in spite of how crappy his body is actually feeling.

“Feel free to say no,” Zack begins with caution in his voice, “but do you wanna come to bed with me?  It’d be more comfortable there than squished on this couch.”

Cloud looks at Zack with a neutral expression, turning the idea over in his head.

Zack, nervous at Cloud’s silence begins to worry, “Just to sleep, of course!  I’m not trying to solicit sex, I swear! I mean, I would love to have sex with you, I’ve fantasized about it for a long time now, don’t get me wrong! But when you’re ready!”

At the end of Zack’s anxious blubbering, Cloud decides to tease Zack, “Oh you have? For how long?”

“Well, shortly after we first met, to be honest…” Zack rubs the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face, “but I didn’t think you’d be interested in me enough to even consider going out with me. And you were underage, and I wasn’t going even try to pursue you until you were older.”

Cloud’s eye widen in surprise at the confession.  Of all of the insecurities and inadequacies he has, Zack didn’t think _Cloud_ would be interested in _him? WHAT??_  “You didn’t think I’d be interested in you? Zack, that’s impossible. How could anyone _not_ be interested in you?  You’re charming, funny, smart, handsome, and naturally good at everything you do!”

“Whoa, okay, first of all,” Zack clears his throat and in all seriousness, proceeds to correct Cloud’s statement, “I work _very_ hard to be as good as I am at what I do,” but that devilish grin suddenly flashes across his face, his eyes narrowing seductively, “but don’t tell anyone that or you’ll ruin my reputation as a carefree lazy bum who still manages to ace everything while seemingly doing nothing.” He brings his face close to Cloud’s, his voice is a whisper, like he’s sharing a secret no one else should know, “It makes my everyone underestimate me until it’s too late.”

Cloud just blinks at Zack for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Okay! I won’t tell!” Cloud catches his breath, his voice going quiet, insecurity setting in, “But seriously, you could have anyone you wanted; anyone at all.  People don’t look at me; no one has ever wanted to approach me in all of my life.  But you… Have you seen the way people look at you?”  He casts his eyes down, shame and embarrassment of being a scrawny little nobody that no one ever wanted to be around or be with, overcomes him.

“No,” Zack says, bringing his hand under Cloud’s chin, lifting the younger man’s face up so he can look into those sky blue eyes, “I’ve never seen the way people look at me, because I’ve only noticed you.”

Cloud’s heart stops and his breath is caught in his chest; his mind is racing but he can’t think of anything to say.  He feels like his heart is going to burst, and he can’t contain it anymore.  A loud sob chokes out as tears run down his face.

“Cloud! Cloud I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Zack’s voice is filled with worry.

“No! I’m not –“ Cloud tries speak between sobs, “I’m… I’m happy!”

“Oh, Cloud…” Zack embraces the blond tightly, relaxing muscles he didn’t know had tensed up, “You scared me for a moment there.”  He kisses soft, golden hair before resting his cheek against it, inhaling that scent that is just so… Cloud. “I’m happy too.”

They stay like that for a moment longer, Cloud gradually calming down from his elated outburst.

“I think we should go to bed though,” Zack speaks gently into Cloud’s ear, “I’m starting to get really cramped here.”

Cloud nods, and they both move to sit up, stretching sore muscles.  Zack stands up first, and offers his hands to Cloud, and pulls the younger man up.  Cloud stumbles a bit, still feeling quite weak and drained from last night, but Zack holds him up, arms strong and steady.

“Think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?” Zack flashes his teeth at Cloud mischievously.

“No,” Cloud says, blushing at the memory of Zack holding Cloud in his arms like they were just married. “Just help me, please.”

Zack wraps an arm around Cloud’s waist holding him up, and Cloud does the same to Zack for balance, and together they walk slowly to the bedroom.  Once they’re both in bed and under the covers, Cloud moves to cuddle up to Zack, and they both lay in comfortable silence until they fall asleep again.

This has been the best birthday Cloud has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ingénue_ \- (from various definitions on the web) a girl or young woman who is innocent, wholesome, virginal, naive... you get the picture.  
>  I was searching for a word that embodies this kind of inexperience, while being more than just 'inexperienced', and though this word is applied to girls and women, I thought it fit Cloud in this fic, excluding the gendered thing, and decided to use it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Omg, soooo... where to begin...?
> 
> Like I said before, this fic was originally going to be very short and sweet, and it was meant to be read in time with White Light by the Gorillaz. What I saw in my head was basically a music video of my fic, though less detailed (way way way WAY less detailed), and there would be more bar-hopping, and it would all be time-lasped in time with the music (though I have no idea how someone would write a visual time laspe! lol). 
> 
> It was originally going to just be Cloud, Zack and Kunsel hitting up the bars, and then once they got to the club, they would meet with Angeal and Genesis, and Genesis would try to convince Cloud to get with Zack for obvious reasons, and Cloud and Zack end up dancing together. Then when the music slows down partway through the song, everything is in slow motion, and Cloud and Zack are dancing and grinding against one another, and Cloud decides to go in for the kill and kiss Zack. Then it's Angeal and Genesis who would be cheering. Cloud and Zack cab it back to Zack's place, they can't keep their hands off each other the whole way there and things get very sexy, very explicit, very fast, and as the song starts coming to and end and slows down, it's the climax *wiggles brows*, Cloud's vision goes white (white light! heh heh *wink wink nudge nudge*) and they both collapse after exhausting themselves in their sexcapades and fall asleep. When the song actually ends, and it's quiet, no more music, Cloud wakes up. It's morning, he's laying in bed next to Zack who's still fast asleep, and he reflects on his amazing birthday last night, happy af. And that would be it for the fic. 
> 
> Ahahahahaha, that's so awful, right? XD But I was thinking about this story for at least three weeks before I started writing it two weeks ago now, listening to that song on repeat all day, every single day, just so I could keep the mental images in my head until I felt like I could begin to write the story. Then I felt like I had to flesh out certain parts of the story more, and from there it just kept growing and growing until it became the monster it is now.
> 
> I decided to add Luxiere to the fic as I was trying to figure out what sport Zack would play in a college or university, and I just settled on football. I don't see Kunsel as being much of a sporty-type of person, and more inclined to technology and being a know-it-all sleuth, but I still wanted him in the story as I consider him one of Zack's close friends, so that's where Luxiere came in. I don't remember much of Luxiere's personality from CC, other than him wanting Zack to do all of his missions for him. lmao So I figured Luxiere could be new to the football team, and that Zack is mentoring him.
> 
> I am worried that this fic is romanticizing alcoholism and drunkeness. I get that people actually have fun drinking, and I just wanted to show that for the most part. I also don't fucking drink at all, I don't like anything to do with alcohol personally, and I had to research what being drunk would feel like, as well as the symptoms of a hangover, so I hope what I wrote seems realistic enough since I don't actually have any experience with that stuff, and I don't ever plan to in the future. I just don't care for the stuff. But going back to the romanticization (I don't think that's an actual word but I'm using it as one) of it all, I decided that Cloud and Zack won't have drunk sex, and decided to express the importance of consent, and how if you're not completely sober, your consent is dubious at best and both parties involved shouldn't be doing things they won't be able to fully consent to with a clear mind. So I hope that balances out the romanticization of it. 
> 
> Alright! That's all of it! This is the first fic I've written that is as long as this fic is, that I've actually completed!! I've written so many unfinished fics before, long and short, but still unfinished. I've never written an 11k+ fic that had been completed before. So I'm very proud of myself for this!
> 
> Again, I hope you all enjoyed it, and please comment, kudo or leave helpful critiques if you've got any!!  
> Take care!


End file.
